The Bloody Cases Of Crystal University
by Jinx the foxlover
Summary: Strange and terrible killings have been spreading throughout Crystal University, so the dean went to the Sonic team for help to try to save his school. Will the Sonic team save the school? Or let it crumble around them as they get distracted by the college's many opportunities?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hey guys, this is my first story ever! Although i've been working on it for quite a while so updates should appear fairly quickly. Read it, enjoy it... or hate it, and leave a review! Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic the hedgehog characters... but I do own both of my oc's jinx the fox and arrow the hedgehog Station square couldn't have been anymore peaceful as it had been at exactly one o'clock in the morning, the streets were clean from traffic, the sidewalks were empty from busy mobians, and every store was closed... well almost all of them. One department store was buzzing with life for six very well known mobians were hiding out their doing anything they could to waste time away. Knuckles and rouge were up to their average bickering over something jewel related. Sonic and tails were sitting on a bench on the far side of the room, while poor tails tried to read a piece of paper sonic was lightly prodding at his huge ears and would throw a fit of laughter every time they twitched. Amy rose was acting surprisingly chipper as she tried on various outfits, but as soon as she read the price tag she would sadly put the outfit away. While Amy was trying to find a stylish yet affordable outfit Shadow was off to the side leaning against a wall watching the pink hedgehog with pure curiosity. This continued on for about an hour and everyone was slowly starting to lose it. Rouge was now attempting to strangle knuckles with a scarf, while tails decided to try to migrate away from sonic who would simply follow and bother him, and Amy had started to become restless trying to find an outfit somewhere in the room so she started to throw the clothes all over the place and would unknowingly hit shadow in the face with a shirt or two. Two hours later and everyone snapped. Knuckle was now tied upside down from the ceiling and was getting hit in the head by a furious rouge, tails had resorted to freeze sonic solid with his freeze gun, and Amy ditched trying on the clothes and started to just read the price tags which would have some insane prices causing her to throw the clothing right at shadows face, shadow finally lost it and threw his wallet at amy. Amy and shadow then started their own world war three and resorted to throwing clothes at each other. Finally a jet black raven stepped into the room and all chaos stopped at once. Rouge let knuckles down, sonic was thawed, and amy and shadow stopped their little war. The raven sighed and turned to sonic. "I see you got my paper quite alright mister hedgehog, are their any questions before I begin?" "1. Why are we here and 2. Why are you here so late?" Sonic questioned The Raven sighed and pulled out a black folder handing it off to tails. "To answer your first question, I am dean patrick of crystal university. Over the past few weeks four female students have been killed in the same fashion, we need someone in the school to provide safety to my students." Tails slightly opened the folder revealing the four victims. Each had been raped then stabbed once directly in between the eyes. Everyone looked stunned at the cases, then back up at the pleading raven. "How can we help?" Amy asked "Just stay at the college and find the one who did this, then we will do everything we can to reward you." Dean Patrick explained. "You expect us to take actual classes don't you?" Shadow threw in "No, you won't be expected to participate with class work... but did any of you actually go to college?" The whole crew looked at tails who sheepishly raised his hand." I did for a while, but then I got kicked out for correcting all of my teachers work." "When you say a while, how long does that mean mr. Prowler?" "A week..." " well if you do decide to help me maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to take actual courses in addition too your case work... your full tuition would be taken care of." The dean offered. This seemed to spark Amy's interest who shot her hand up and proudly announced her agreement to the deal then one by one the whole group decided to help out the dean. "Well then now that we have all this agreed upon I'm heading home but first..." the deans inky black feathers turned a light blue and with a wave of his feathered hand all of the "misplaced" clothing was thrown up in the air and put back in place, along with Shadows wallet which landed directly on his head. "You should be informed that crystal university is not only for common studies. Its to help students who are born, blessed, or cursed with powers take control and enhance them. You start college on Monday." The dean winked at the group, turned, and walked out of the department store. "He never answered why he was late." Sonic complained "Oh shut up faker." Shadow growled "Why don't you shut up with your awkward hairdo. I mean who wears their quills like THAT?" "Hey, girls dig it... right Amy?" "It is pretty ho- you know what I'm not getting into this" Amy mumbled as she headed out of the store followed by rouge and knuckles. Shadow simply smiled at sonic who was now red with anger. "Now you steal her from me?" Sonic screeched "You never had me bitch!" Amy yelled from outside. Defeated sonic sulked away from Shadow and headed out of the store with tails trailing behind him. Shadow who was clearly happy with himself chuckled and nonchalantly flicked the jewelry stand next to him which set off an alarm. "What the fu- how does rouge even do it?" And with that Shadow ran out of the store in a speedy blur. Finally the store was empty, and crystal university was gaining six new undercover students. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, chapter two is here and guess what? I've decided to allow five oc's in my story. So if you are interested in having your oc in this please let me know the basic info/background of your character. For example I would need to know their physical appearance, personality, and power(s) if any. Also you must put if you are ok with your character dying or not. Well that's all and enjoy!

Amy Rose was sweating by the time she reached the proper airline. The dean had insisted that all of the crew should be given the chance to travel in comfort before they had to track down a murderer. Amy thought it was a nice offer but she couldn't stop shaking off a terrible feeling that was buried at the pit of her stomach.

She sat down on the bench next to her and huddled all three of her giant pink bags at her feet. With a swift glance to her left she spotted two pairs of solid green eyes staring directly at her from the coffee shop across the airport. Without a second glance at the stranger she picked up her bags once more and finally boarded her flight.

She ended up being sat directly next to shadow in first class, which held the entire team. Sonic was seated next to Tails, and knuckles was next to rouge who was staring very intently at her flight attendant's diamond ring. Amy sunk into her chair and slightly closed her eyes, but then she got that horrible feeling in her stomach again. She popped her eyes open just to meet to blazing green ones staring right at her, this time she got a better look at the stranger.

He was a black hedgehog with bright green hawaiian like patterns running up his arms and legs, his quills were loose and messy, and his eyes were like two green sparks of lightning. To say the least he was very handsome, but something about the way he looked at her sent shivers up Amy's spine.

Shadow stole a small glance at Amy who was staring wide eyed at the hedgehog who was sitting three rows over from them. But why? Did she know this guy? Suddenly the hedgehog turned and stared directly at him, his cold green eyes shot through him like daggers, forcing shadow to look away from him. Who was this guy?

Soon enough night had fallen and almost everyone on the plane had fallen asleep, Shadow was still wide awake and staring at the roof of the plane hoping that it would form some type of entertainment. He did this for a while until he saw a shadow start to form on the far side of the plane. How is that possible? Shadow thought. He eyed the shadow for quite some time and tried to identify who's shadow it belonged to. Without much luck he went to turn back around, but then the shadow started to move at a ghostly pace across the roof of the that shadow shot up in his seat and gazed in awe as the shadow started to take form of what looked like two clawed hands.

"What the fu-" shadow started, but then the claws traveled over him and extended down by the wall that Amy was sleeping against. One of the clawed hands reached down and to shadows utter amazement, plucked up one of Amy's delicate pink quills. The claws held Amy's quill for a second then with a single yank her quill was ripped right out of her head and Amy woke up letting out an agonized scream.

Amy's scream woke everyone up and several angry people all started yelling at once.

"Does she not realize that we're sleeping?!"

"That was a sick joke!"

"Can you not announce your bad dreams to all of us?"

"I was so close to eating that chili dog!"

"My ears hurt now..."

A very humiliated Amy mumbled an apology then stared accusingly at shadow, her quill, which she found, was yanked out so hard that it drew blood. Shadow, who was still in panic, promised to explain everything when they got off the plane. Amy simply rolled her eyes and sulked into her chair. She just wanted this plane ride to end and by the looks of it so did the rest of the crew. Sonic had tied tail's tails together with his shoelaces in what seemed to be the most difficult knot in the world and Rouge was having a hard time telling Knuckles her story behind her brand new diamond ring.

Once the plane landed the crew gladly ushered out of it, Rouge had thankfully returned the ring to its owner and tail's tails were free. There was just one thing that bothered them all.

"So how do we get to this college?" Sonic asked, who was enjoying a fresh morning chili dog.

"Tails you got all of the information. Lead on!" Knuckles declared as he smacked the kitsune proudly on the back. With a huff he shook his head and moved away from Knuckles.

"No I don't , I lost the paper ." Knuckle let out an angry growl and attempted to strangle the poor fox while Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and rouge simply looked up directions online.

"I got it!" Sonic cheered. Shadow glanced at the blue hedgehog in annoyance, then snatched his phone out of his hands and threw it across the building.

"Go fetch. Faker." Shadow grumbled and right before they started to fight someone came up behind them and cleared their throat. Shadow and sonic whirled around to see dean Patrick.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Tails asked. The dean smiled and stated calmly

"I'm here to take you to crystal university."

"Oh sir we can just call a taxi, we don-"

"Who said anything about driving mister prowler?" With that the raven turned a brilliant blue once again and the whole group vanished.

That's it for now guys! I hope you liked it, there will be more actual conversation in the next one! Send those OC's in please! One last thing, I will take in any advice on how you think I can improve the story so review away!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with my story so far, it's starting to get easier to come up with ideas now so it should get better. I have picked two OC's already so for those who want an OC in this please leave a review with the basic info I asked for in the last chapter. If you see anything you like or dislike about my fic please leave a review. Alright chapter three is here and the team is in college... what could possibly happen?

Arrow the hedgehog shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he stood outside of the airport. He was studying his hands carefully, how could he have animated a shadow like that? Sure it was impressive, but it wasn't worth yanking that hedgehogs quills out of her head. Perhaps, its because he left the safety of his school campus and that's what made it possible. Either which way he was in terrible trouble, in order to get back to campus without getting in trouble he had to call his friend who always played by the rules and got mad when he broke them.

To avoid getting awkward looks Arrow stopped concentrating on his hands and sat down on a bench, pulling out his case files. What bothered him about that little pink hedgehog so much was her resemblance to the murder victims. They were petite, bright, and each girl had the same emerald eyes, so why was the dean taking her to the college? Perhaps she was the dean's version of human bait, or she was just smart enough to know how to avoid getting murdered.

Before he could think about the case further Arrow felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. With a shudder Arrow turned around to see a light blue fox with silver on the tips of her ears and tail who stared at him gently with giant gray eyes.

"Hey Jinx..." Arrow said as cheerfully as he could muster. Then he felt a light voltage run from his shoulder down to his feet.

"We should go Arrow" Jinx said, her eyes slightly squinted into a glare "now."

Arrow sent her a goofy smirk "but I have to tell you about my exciting flight!"

"You didn't happen to be on the flight with a little pink hedgehog who had her quills ripped out of her head, did you?"

"Maybe."

"You're getting stronger."

"I know its great right!" Arrow exclaimed. "I can animate my shadows!"

Jinx arched an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Prove it. Then let's get out of here."

Arrow stared at the fox dumbfounded "I don't know how I did it!"

"Just try! Make a birds shadow then make it come to life"

"You make it sound easy!"

"Says the one who told me to try to take a car out of my dreams. Try"

With a sigh Arrow focused on Jinx's shadow and easily made it shape into a small bird, and then tested different ways to animate it. Without any progress at all he threw his hands up in despair and to his surprise the shadow slowly started to raise itself from the ground and built itself into a raven with green patterns swirling from its white eyes. It turned its gaze to Arrow, flew over to him, and landed on his shoulder. Arrow gazed at his work proudly then to Jinx who stared at the raven in awe.

"So... can we go now or should I do something else completely amazing?"

"Watch out hedgehog, I can hit you with lightning." Jinx warned then started to wave a taxi over to them.

So this chapter was basically introducing my ocs Arrow and Jinx. Both are 19. Arrow has the power to manipulate and animate shadows. Jinx can shape shift, and take stuff from her dreams, but her main power is producing lightning which causes her to shock people by accident. I hope you like them! If you have an ideas you would like to share about the story feel free to write a review, same goes for complaints.


End file.
